Wars are for flame headed kiddos
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: Lil and Viv get up to craziness, everything from VoVos to darls to poor pillows in the crossfire. smidgens of JIBBS thrown in. A one-shot accompaniment to 'Trap the redhead and the silverhaired fox'. Can be read seperately a bit weird though


**Hey everybody!**

**If you haven't heard, I've got a new profile....I don't really like the stories on this one. But Lil and Viv has such an unexplainable attraction....**

**So. For tose of you who wanted a sequel. Here it is. One chapter. Enjoy wisely. There may be more to come but this is a oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS. But do own Lil and Viv.**

* * *

**Wars are for flame headed kiddos**

Lilianne Shepard (really Gibbs, but it was just too bothersome to change that surname), and Vivianne Gibbs were sleeping. Actually, it was really Lil who was sleeping, Viv had awoken ages ago.

Viv lay in the cosy bedroom the two shared in their father's house (that in itself had caused a huge hullaballoo , with each wishing for the other to move into their house), which was completely different on both sides. On Lil's side, the wall was a 'dreamy' white (really, Viv couldn't see ANYTHING dreamy about white), her bed linen was grey, basically, Lil was in the middle of a 'monochromatic' stage, as Viv termed it. On the other hand, Viv went for boldness, painting her wall a dark cobalt blue, with a clashing shade of yellow for her bed. Her desk was a metallic silver, while her chair was orange. Lil remarked often that Viv had played paintball in her bedroom (the two had begged their parents to allow them to, but Jen was adamant while Jethro wavered...you are remembering that the same guy got his first daughter a pony...Lil had asked for one too...).

While the two were close twins (and in appearance, identical) they had very little in common taste. Yet because of this, they contrasted well and combined their advantages together to benefit them. Viv was outlandish and always scheming, while Lil was what you would describe as 'bookish' and quiet, the conscience for a radical twin.

They had used their abilities to bring their parents together. Lil was exceptionally happy with the outcome of the events, and Viv was too, yet she felt a little bored now. Bored is a word that Viv should never hear, as a bored Viv is a dangerous Viv.

As Viv lay in her bed, bored, Lil flipped onto her side and opened her eyes.

"Vo-Vo," Lil hissed. Viv grimaced. She had forgotten to mention that Lil was also in a weird nickname phase as well. Calling your twin a biscuit is a bit weird.

"What, _darl_?" Viv hissed back. Lil grimaced this time.

"I hate it when you call me 'darl'!"

"I hate it when you call me a DAMN BISCUIT!"

The two girls eyed each other with the furiousness inherited from their forefathers (and foremothers). The two, in perfect sync, got up and sat on the edge of their contrasting coloured beds, and stared at one another. Lil was wearing grey pyjamas ('dull, boring' said Viv), and Viv was wearing fluoro orange pyjamas ('you're never going to go to sleep!' said Lil).

Viv lunged first. She grabbed her yellow pillow and with a _whump_, caught Lil's shoulder. Lil looked scandalised, and took her shimmery pale grey pillow and retaliated.

_WHUMP! WHUMP! BUMP! WHUMP!_

"ARRGHHH!" Viv harrumphed loudly.

The two did not notice when the door (half blue and half white, with the carefully lettered words of 'Lilianne' and 'Vivianne' lettered on each side (Lil in blue and Viv in white...at least they agreed on the technique of contrasting)) creaked open, and continued to whack each other until they fell on the floor.

Jennifer Shepard (her last name should have been Gibbs, but like Lil's, was too bothersome to change) stood in the doorway, a hand covering her mouth. Jethro stood behind her, looking slightly less sleepy, and the front of his shirt was lightly sprinkled with sawdust (take a guess to where he had been).

Lil and Viv decided that the pillows weren't any good, and threw them away, launching themselves at one another. They wrestled and tousled for two seconds until a horrified Jethro called "ENOUGH!"

Long were dispelled his ideology of innocent, non-violent, sweet, forever-a-child daughters. He tried to cling onto that thought, but that was simply not possible for Lil and Viv. Nonetheless, he was still stricken to see his daughters fighting.

"What is going on?" Jenny asked quietly, the room deadly silent. Lil and Viv looked towards one another, and then back at their parents. Jethro's arm was wrapped supportively around Jenny's shoulder.

"It's her fault, Ma!" They both pointed at one another, with such doe eyes and sweet faces. Jethro and Jen found the situation comical.

"She called me a BISCUIT, a BISCUIT for damn's sake!" and "Vivianne called me 'darl', and you know how much I hate that!" were uttered at the same time by both parties.

"Don't swear Viv," Jenny reprimanded, while Jethro smiled on. Viv adopted a sulky face, and Lil's glowed with victory. Jenny swooped on Lil.

"But you, Lilianne Shepard, are not free from blame either."

The redhead (the little one with the grey PJs)'s expression immediately changed, and with the sweetest eyes, she looked at her mother. Her father would have easily broken (LJ Gibbs was a tyrant in the interrogation room, but Papa Bear was so adoring and soppily soft at home, whenever all his women were around...Abby would have KILLED to see what Gibbs was like now), but Jenny was made of harder stuff, for goodness gracious, she had first hand experiences being like Lil.

"Your punishment..." Jenny began, but Jethro coughed.

"Jen..." Jethro looked saddened at Jenny's word of 'punishment', "Don't you think that that is too...."

Lil and Viv seemed to have forgiven each other in that millisecond, and, as they usually did, combined their instincts together.

"Daddy!" they both rushed towards Jethro, and enveloped him in a huge bear hug. Viv had enough cheekiness to turn towards Jenny and poke her tongue out. Jethro was surprised, but he enveloped his strong arms around the twins.

Jenny laughed, and tweaked Viv's left cheek, the one which wasn't buried in Jethro's NIS t-shirt. Jethro extended his arms, and Jenny walked into them, arms around her two daughters and Jethro.

After what were a few minutes, the eclectic identical blue eyes looked up.

"Are we freed?" Viv asked, while Lil announced that she really needed to pee.

Jethro and Jenny looked at one another, and shook their heads. Viv heaved a sigh, while Lil rushed off to the bathroom. Viv followed, hollering after Lil that it was her '_right'_ to use the potty because....

"I'M THE ELDEST!!!"

Lil hollered back "BY LIKE A MILLI-NANO-WHATEVER SECOND! AND YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE THE ELDEST!!!!!!! CALLING ME _DARL_!"

Jen and Jethro sighed, and looped their arms around each other, ready to go off and stop another war between two young redheads.

* * *

**Love to hear your thoughts!**

**Note: I don't own the 'Vo-Vo' brand thingy (Arnotts does)...but they are GOOD. So are Oreos :)**


End file.
